darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Collection 12
Dark Shadows DVD Collection 12 was released on DVD on May 1, 2004 by MPI Media. It contains episodes 656-695 of the original series. Description : From the back of the case: With its alluring tales of Gothic mystery and supernatural intrigue, Dark Shadows became one of the most popular daytime series of all time. Since first airing on ABC-TV from 1966-71, Dark Shadows has earned the reputation of being one of the most unusual and enduring programs in television history. The character of Barnabas Collins, a guilt-ridden, 175-year-old vampire, brought the show tremendous success. When Barnabas sees a mysterious photograph with a silhouette of Victoria Winters hanging from the gallows, he decides he must go back in time to the year 1796 to save her. He attempts to change the course of history, but his efforts are threatened with the appearance of Angelique the witch, and once again Barnabas finds he is a victim of the vampire curse. In 1969, Carolyn Stoddard invites Chris Jennings to move into the caretaker's cottage on the Collinwood estate, unaware that Chris is harboring a dark and deadly secret. In the woods, Carolyn is attacked by a werewolf. Maggie Evans searches for David Collins in the abandoned west wing of Collinwood and is terrified to discover the ghost of Quentin Collins. Professor Stokes is summoned to exorcise the haunted mansion, which the Collins Family is forced to abandon. Starring Jonathan Frid, Joan Bennett, Louis Edmonds, Nancy Barrett, John Karlen, Grayson Hall, Kathryn Leigh Scott, David Henesy, Thayer David, Lara Parker, Denise Nickerson, Don Briscoe, Roger Davis, Clarice Blackburn, Joel Crothers, Carolyn Groves, Abe Vigoda, Terry Crawford, David Selby, and Alexandra Moltke. Contents 40 Complete Episodes Color & B/W Approx. 14 hours NR Disc 1 * Episode 656 (1968-12-30) * Episode 657 (1968-12-31) * Episode 658 (1969-01-01) * Episode 659 (1969-01-02) * Episode 660 (1969-01-03) * Episode 661 (1969-01-06) * Episode 662 (1969-01-07) * Episode 663 (1969-01-08) * Episode 664 (1969-01-09) * Episode 665 (1969-01-10) * Bonus Interview: Jonathan Frid talks about the “bites”, particularly the best one in his opinion, in which he left the dentures off, relying on the power of suggestion. Frid insists that he took the role of Barnabas as seriously as Hamlet, but thinks some of the actors and even writers were taking camp liberties. He describes Barnabas as being from “good family”, healthy stock, sensible, intelligent, and passionate with one slight problem, not that different from an alcoholic. He had human values without any of the normal (for the time) conventions, which Frid feels made him a more believable figure, rather than a dry, dull character. He also talks about trying to avoid fans when getting off the set in a hurry and once being scolded by the mother of a fan. Disc 2 * Episode 666 (1969-01-13) * Episode 667 (1969-01-14) * Episode 668 (1969-01-15) * Episode 669 (1969-01-16) * Episode 670 (1969-01-17) * Episode 671 (1969-01-20) * Episode 672 (1969-01-21) * Episode 673 (1969-01-22) * Episode 674 (1969-01-23) * Episode 675 (1969-01-24) * Bonus Interview: Denise Nickerson discusses her audition for Dark Shadows, playing on the set with David Henesy which inevitably led to mischief, starting an eatery on-set with a hotplate, and her memories of Dan Curtis. Disc 3 * Episode 676 (1969-01-27) * Episode 677 (1969-01-28) * Episode 678 (1969-01-29) * Episode 679 (1969-01-30) * Episode 680 (1969-01-31) * Episode 681 (1969-02-03) * Episode 682 (1969-02-04) * Episode 683 (1969-02-05) * Episode 684 (1969-02-06) * Episode 685 (1969-02-07) * Bonus Interview: Cameraman Stuart Goodman talks about working with Lela Swift before Dark Shadows and being hired as one of the first three cameramen. How they began working with bulky black & white camera with turrets and zoom lenses and how they would often bang into the sets, actors, and even other cameras. As the show progressed and took on a horror theme they began to experiment with special camera effects normally only used in movies and taking an entire day on a movie production, whereas they were shooting in one day as if it were live, which it occasionally was. He also talks about the daily schedule with camera blocking, shot-cards for each scene and teleprompters. He also talks about lunch during the day and how when leaving the set with the actors he would often be mobbed by fans seeking autographs even though he was not a star. Disc 4 * Episode 686 (1969-02-10) * Episode 687 (1969-02-11) * Episode 688 (1969-02-12) * Episode 689 (1969-02-13) * Episode 690 (1969-02-14) * Episode 691 (1969-02-17) * Episode 692 (1969-02-18) * Episode 693 (1969-02-19) * Episode 694 (1969-02-20) * Episode 695 (1969-02-21) * Bonus Interview: ABC publicist Les Schecter talks about how ABC was consistently 3rd in network ratings (out of 3 networks) and was trying to attract a younger audience. He began covering Peter Jennings in the News Department and was hired to cover daytime television about two months after Dark Shadows began. He talks about how it wa already attracting many people, but when Jonathan Frid was hired the ratings shot through the roof. He speaks of Jonathan going on The Dick Cavett Show and how difficult it was for him to interact with the fans, not as himself, but as Barnabas Collins. The network sent Jonathan on a publicity junket where he would change clothes in the airplane and be the last one to exit, dressed in character. He would then attend cocktail parties and fan events as Barnabas Collins. Issued with Collector's Postcard 12: 1968, Maggie Evans and Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. 12